The Girl Slash Friend Paradigm
by Chrystalie
Summary: Shamy fanfic - Friendship fanfic starts at the end of season 7. NO SPOILERS about season 8. Real summary at the top of the first chapter :) Thanks again to Chiany for being my Beta reader :)


**Writer note:** Hello everyone, since I'm still on the Chapter 6 of my fanfic _"You are not alone" _and that I desperately needed some "happy" writing things, I started this new story.  
Don't worry, I'm not done with the other, I just need time to think what will come next.  
I will try to write few chapters before posting. This way, the wait will be shorter.

This one is a Shamy fanfic and also a friendship one.  
It will include Emily (and the rest of the group), since I already adore her and I really want her to be close to Amy. (Please writers; I want her in season 8!)

This time, less drama and more fun.  
I'm not a comedy writer so, sorry if you think I failed in that area ^^  
**this story came at the end of season 7** (I started to write it before the first episode was taped so, **no spoilers**).

* * *

"Okay girls, long time we haven't done that."

Penny grabbed a brand new bottle of wine she bought hours ago.

"Someone wants some wine?"

"Not right now but fill my glass please, I want to be sure I had one before you finished the bottle" answered Bernadette, smiling.

Penny heard Amy and Emily giggle. She filled Bernie's glass.

"Come on, you know I won't drink the entire bottle by my own."

The girls looked at Penny as she was ready to fill her own glass for the third time of the evening.

"Fill mine too please!" said Amy, followed quickly by Emily "And mine!"

They cheered and sat.

"So, are we going out tonight or are we staying here?" Penny inquired

"I'll be okay for going out and dance with some good looking strangers" Bernie mimicked herself grabbing an invisible ass, making the other girls laugh.

"Yeah, me too!" added Emily, waiting for Amy's answer.

She kept silent, drinking her glass in one shot.

"Amy? Are you in or out?"

"Sorry Penny, um, what was the question again?"

"I think someone needs more than one glass tonight." She filled Amy's glass once again.

"Thank you bestie." She took a sip "I'm not sure I want to go dancing."

"Oh please Amy; it's been a while since we went partying and Emily hasn't been introduced to our fav' place!"

She looked at her Emily who was smiling at her.

"Well, if you girls going, I'm going"

"Yeah! Girl's night! Girl's night!" Penny was so happy she dropped wine on the floor and smiled like nothing happened.

Truth to be told, Amy wasn't in a party mood.  
That was two months since Sheldon left without a goodbye.  
She was suffering but was good at hiding it.

Of course, the first two weeks, everyone, including the boys, tried to be there for her but she felt as she was suffocating and decided to act as she was feeling better.

She succeeded, but internally, everything in her was screaming.  
She was angry and sad.

Amy felt like she was like Schrödinger's cat.  
Her feelings were in a box but since this box was closed, she couldn't help but wonder if she was very desperate to let him a chance to apologize and keep loving him or if she was mad enough to hate him and kick him out of her life.  
She realized a few days ago she was also stuck in this box and she felt more depressed.

When she was overwhelmed by these thoughts and she needed some relief, she stayed at her apartment and cried for hours.  
The only one who really knew how she felt and gave her all the support she needed, without words, was Emily.

Since she finally got to date Raj, Amy got closer to her, because yes, they had a lot in common. She was so sad when she left when they first met at the coffee shop.

Now Emily was a true friend, someone who understands her perfectly.  
She was a bit odd sometimes, but since she was dating Sheldon, her quirks were everything but acceptable.

Tonight, she accepted to wear a dress that wasn't hers.  
Since she hadn't time to think about clothes, Penny told her she would be stunning in that.  
And she was right.

Amy was looking at herself in the bathroom mirror. It was a short middle thigh black dress; with a plunging neckline and it hugged her curves in a perfect way.

When she finally decided to get out showing how she looked to her girlfriends, she was acclaimed by Penny who hugged her and almost shouted.

"Oh my god sweetie, you look beautiful! I can't believe you hide that perfect body to the entire world!"

"You're so cute Amy, that dress is perfect for you" said a smiling Bernie.

Emily nodded, she was proud to see her friend gaining some confidence.

Amy: Well, I think it's time for me to get out of the box!

The four girls said "Yay" together and left Penny's apartment.

* * *

Since that day, Amy decided to change completely her way to dress.  
She asked to Emily for help. She needed to find clothes for every day's moment. And underwear that match with them.

"Amy, I'm glad you asked me to come over"

"I'm glad you're here. I could have asked to Penny but I don't feel like to dress "sexy" each day of the year. Plus I hate to do shopping, I've been introduced to that since I met the girls but shopping by myself sounds like I'm living an awake nightmare."

"I get that, don't worry. (They arrived in the lady wear department and Emily saw something and reached it) Oh look, that's pretty, what do you think?"

"Honestly? I think I was right to ask you"

They laughed and Amy took the long blue dress Emily had found.

"What will you do with your old clothes, give them for charity?"

"As Penny told me once it won't be charity to give them. I think I'll set them on fire."

"I'm always ready for a big fire, but where?" (Amy raised her eyebrows) "Nah, I'm kidding. She really told you that?"

"Yes, but I think she's right. These clothes were in my family for too long and that's obviously something I don't want give to my future child."

"I guess it's time for you to be the confident woman you have the right to be."

"Well, I'm pretty confident you know." She reached a green top that would perfectly match with the color of her eyes.

"Yes, but now, people will be able to see that without talking to you. Oh, look at that shirt! And that dress!" Oh and you will need shoes to go with this"

"Alright girlfriend, keep calm, I won't be buying the entire department store"

"Maybe not, but you need all of these Amy, believe me, no one would be able to resist you after that."

She winked at her friend and they kept looking for clothes for almost three hours.

* * *

Amy and Emily became inseparable, and everyone noticed.

Of course, Emily loved Raj more and more and spent a lot of time with him.  
But there was something special between the two girls. Penny and Bernie weren't put aside but they weren't as close.

The best thing in that friendship is that Amy gained confidence, became more charming, more opened to share her thoughts and feelings.

Even the boys realized she was less awkward and funnier.  
Howard became her best "boy" friend, and they went to see Neil Diamond on stage twice that month.

The gang changed their daily habits to go in a karaoke each Saturday night.  
Friday was still games night for boys and girls were having their girl's night in regular basis now.  
Everyone was missing Sheldon, of course, but they didn't talk much about him, unless he called on Skype or texted one of them.

Amy realized when the third month came without him in Pasadena that her feelings still remained, but not the pain.

She was living for herself, for her work and her beloved friends.  
She had long talk with the girls and each time she felt down or missed him too much, she had Emily.

* * *

"Do you think I will receive my contact lenses soon, I can't wait to stop wearing my pair of glasses!"

"I hope so, you will see, it will be more efficient for rainy days, and the boys will be able to look into your eyes and not only in your cleavage."

Amy laughed, giving a diet coke to Emily.

"They don't look that much in my cleavage, yours is more impressive."

"Nah … you know for this area, Penny will always win!"

"Haha, yeah, right."

A few knocks are heard.

"Oh, it must be the delivery man for pizzas, can you open to him? I have to go to the toilet!"

"Sure"

Amy ran to the toilet as Emily went to the door and opened it.

"Hello"

She recognized him and smile.

"Hello, you're not the pizza guy"

"Well, no. Amy's here?"

"Yes. But you weren't expected, were you?"

"Not really, I just came back and I thought …"

"Come in, she's in the bathroom"

"Thank you"

She closed the door and yell

"Girlfriend, we have an impromptu visit, we'll have to get more pizza"

"I don't think …"

(From the bathroom) "Howard is that's you? I thought you were with Bernie tonight" (she got out and stayed still for a few seconds)

"This is not Howard" said Emily. She winked at Amy and sat on a chair, watching the scene in front of her.

Sheldon was as still as Amy. She changed a lot since the last time he saw her.

"Hello Amy. I'm sorry if I disturb you … I thought that …"

He was ready to leave since it didn't seem to be the right time.

"Don't be ridiculous!"

She smiled and ran to hug him. He returned the hug, since he had no choice.

"Welcome back, boyfriend!"

"Well, that was not expected."

She stopped the hug and smiled. Then another knock is heard.

"Don't bother lovebirds, I'm getting the pizza"

"Do you want to sit?"

"Yes, please"

She sat on the couch and he sat next to her. He was staring at her, not sure what to say.

"When did you come back?"

"Two hours ago, I took the bus since no one knows I'm here"

"I'm glad you thought to come to see me first"

"Well, you're my girlfriend."

"You hadn't that thought when you left four months ago"

"I know. I'm sorry about that. I needed to clear my mind"

"That's OK Sheldon. As you can see, I moved on"

She was smiling. She looked beautiful and happy. Sheldon couldn't help but wonder how far she moved on.

"Emily, come to sit next to me, much room for all of us on that couch"

"Yeah I'm coming babe; I need to cut that properly"

"Babe?" Sheldon thought he misheard.

"Yeah, we have a lot of pet name for each others since she started to date Raj. She's my BFF now, like Penny still is and like Bernie and Howard now"

Emily sat and gave a slice to Amy and one to Sheldon.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Sheldon."

She turned to look at Amy.

"Do you have a bottle of wine, I'm craving for wine!"

"In the cupboard, above the sink, bestie."

"Perfect!" she went to reach the bottles and grabbed glasses "Do you want one Sheldon?"

"I don't drink"

"All right, you don't know what you're missing. More for us Amy!"

"Yay"

They both laughed. Sheldon couldn't believe what was happening.

He felt like he was in an alternative universe.

And in that universe, Amy was in a relationship with Emily, not him.  
What the hell happened while he was gone?

Amy noticed his look and asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Well, I have to admit I wasn't expecting things to go that way. Looks like I missed a lot of things while I was away."

"I will tell you later, but not now. Cheers!"

The glasses chocked and Sheldon kept silent while Amy and Emily were talking about their respective day at work and things that made them laugh more than once.

One hour passed and Sheldon remained as silent as possible.  
It didn't get unnoticed by Emily who tried to make him talk but his answers were always concise. She decided to let him quiet and kept chatting with Amy.

"Alright, it's getting late, I'm gonna sleep in my lovely boyfriend's arms tonight."

She got up and Amy did the same. Sheldon stayed still.

"You're still coming tomorrow? We have so much to plan for Penny's wedding!"

"Yeah, sure, I'm still coming! I can't wait to be in two months, this wedding will be beautiful"

"Without us, everything will be such a mess!"

"Haha right" they smacked in front of Sheldon and then Emily turned to him  
"See you soon then!"  
"See ya tomorrow girlfriend!"

"Bye Emily!"

And she left the apartment.

"OK Sheldon, let's talk a little before I let you go back home."  
He was paler than he used to be.  
"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't ask, do you want some tea?"

He was looking at her with even wider eyes than when he arrived.

"Hum well, yes, thank you"

She prepared the tea as she used to do four months ago and sat next to him, still smiling.

"OK, how was your trip?"

"Hum well, first I have a question"

"Oh, okay"

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You don't seem to be drunk or I'm missing something. Since when are you kissing girls? And that way Emily called you … are you in lesbian kinda thing I can't get?"

She chocked on her cup and burst in laugh.

"Why are you laughing? I don't see what's funny, Amy, please …"

"Oh please Sheldon, I haven't became a lesbian, Emily is my best friend. We didn't kiss, we smacked. A lot of sisters and girlfriends do that. It's our way to say goodbye"

"I don't like that. We used to kiss goodbye."

"Well, since you left for four months, I think you will have to deal with this. You don't have to be jealous of Emily. She's the best thing that happened in my life for a long time."

"I'm not jealous, I'm making my point. I'm your boyfriend and I don't like the fact you kissed other people. I can't imagine how much germs you have on your mouth, are you "smacking" Penny and Bernadette too? Oh lord, so many germs …"

"You didn't change, didn't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Same old, same old." She sighed loudly.

"I don't get what you're insinuating"

"What don't you just say that you're jealous and you want to be the only one to kiss me? Plus since I'm not kissing other boys so I'm still following the lines of your beloved Relationship Agreement"

He looked blank for a while, before finally saying.

"Dear lord, Amy, what happened to you?"

"I moved on. You'd clearly not. Nothing more."

"Nothing more? Have you seen how you look like, how you speak, what just happened while Emily was here?"

"I think we will talk later Sheldon, I don't have time for your nonsense."

She got up and took the glasses to put them in the sink. Sheldon was getting a red blush on his face.

"My nonsense?! MY NONSENSE! You must be kidding me!"

She turned to look at him with a look that make him shut as fast as he talked.

"First, I'd like you to calm down. Since you're in my home, I don't appreciate that you yell at me. You have to realize a lot of things changed while you were riding trains on your own. Until now, I was more than nice with you; I dealt with a lot of crap coming from you. In a way, you're lucky I didn't yell at you when I found out Emily let you in. I don't allow you to judge my way to dress, to talk or act with my friends. Because I like my life the way it is now."

"But …"

She crossed her arms and kept talking, not willing to listen to him.

"No, I'm not done! I had many opportunities to cheat on you Sheldon, believe me. But I'm loyal and I waited for you. Don't make me regret my choices in that area. Unless you want to terminate our relationship right now, I'm asking you to leave my apartment and to adapt your behavior when I'm around. We'll see each other Saturday for the karaoke with the others. Have you something to add?"

He was speechless. This was too much information in such a short instance. Way too much.

"Well, since you lost your tongue, see you on Saturday!"

She opened the door and waited for him to move.

Sheldon stood up and took his bag with him and while he was out, Amy grabbed him by the top of his shirt and kissed him hard on the mouth.  
He looked at her chocked and she smiled.

"See, you're not dead!"

And with that, she closed the door to his face, leaving him stunned.


End file.
